1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a control method of the imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an imaging apparatus comprises an imaging device for acquiring an image based on light, an optical system such as a lens for forming an image of light on the imaging device, a shutter for controlling the time at which the light passing through the optical system enters the imaging device, and a display device for displaying the image captured by the imaging device. The imaging apparatus allows a user to visually recognize an object by performing a through image display which successively displays an image imaged by the imaging device on the display device. Furthermore, a sighting device which is attachable to the imaging apparatus and allows the user to visually recognize an imaging range is put into practical use. Such sighting device is disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-276464.